Seguir Adelante
by Nanami Kuchikii
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto no siempre fue el chico malo que todo ven. El había sufrido toda su vida. Se habia enamorado de una persona que le había jurado amor eterno y esa misma persona lo había lastimado, humillado... Pero después de 5 años sin verse se vuelven a encontrar... Pero quienes eran esos niños que estaban al lado de un Makoto... feliz?


Mucha gente veía el lado malo de él, o más bien dichos todos veían ese lado porque el así lo quiso, pero él no era así porque él quisiera, no.

El era así porque había sido lastimado y humillado.

Por el hombre que un día le juro amor eterno, por quien se entrego por primera vez, por quien le entrego 1 un año de su vida y ahora no podía hacer más que lamentarse. Tal vez eso pensaba.

Había sido humillado por Kiyoshi Teppei.

El había sido humillado por el tipo más idiota que hubiera conocido en la vida.

Y a venganza por ello le rompió una rodilla, claro! Era lo mínimo que se mereció por hacerle lo qué le hizo. Porque en esta historia no hay mas victima de él, Hanamiya Makoto.

Pero esta historia no comienza aquí, comienza cuando ellos estaban en la secundaria.

Hanamiya Makoto era un estudiante transferido, "gracias" al trabajo de "adorable" padre, si como no, su padre el ser mas basura que pudo haber conocido en la vida, después de la muerte de su madre el hombre no tarde mucho en encontrar a una mujerzuela…

…Su madre, el ser más hermoso preciado por la tierra, por desgraciado ella murió cuando el tenia apenas 5 años de edad, ella siempre estaba con ella, le cantaba esas canciones que el amaba más que nada en su vida y que le prometió a su madre que él se las cantaría a sus hijos.

Cuando Hanamiya Makoto era pequeño era un niño muy tímido, no es que no le gustaba relacionarse con los demás niños en el Kínder no, para era… solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, el estaba enterado que muchos niños lo odiaban y envidiaba ya que el genio por naturaleza, entendía todo lo que le decía, no necesitaba estudiar ya que a la primera explicación el ya lo entendía todo… Sus maestras estaban orgullosas de tener un alumno como él. Pero el solo quería enorgullecer a su madre y ellas siempre lo estaban, mostrándole cariños, palabras amables, mimos, cantándole, inclusive jugando con él.

Con su madre era totalmente diferente él era el pequeño más alegre de todo el mundo, muchos días fueron los que le terminaron doliendo la mandíbula por tanto sonreír y muchos días en él la barriga le dolía de tanto reír. Esos días Makoto no quería que se acabaran nunca, todo era color de rosa…. Pero para su desgracia el rosa ya no estaba, su madre ya no estaba, esas sonrisas se fueron hace mucho tiempo.

El día que Hanamiya se entero de la muerte de madre sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo.

_-Makoto-kun!- Llego una de las maestras angustiada_

_-Que sucede sensei-_

_-Makoto-kun…. Tu eres un niño muy inteligente no?- Había llegado otra de sus maestras con preocupación. Esto ya no le gusto nada_

_-…- Simplemente no dijo nada y asintió con su cabecita_

_-Señoritas me permitirían darle yo la noticia a mi hijo por favor- La voz de su padre interrumpió._

_Que tan grave era la noticia como para que Hanamiya Shinichi, su padre haya ido al Kínder?_

_-Makoto- hablo frio sin ningún sentimiento de preocupación o angustia_

_-Que sucede Otto-sama? Porque Haru-sensei y Hime-sensei parecieran que van a llorar?- Era inteligente si pero era muy inocente para entender la situación_

_-Makoto tienes que ser fuerte si?-_

_-….- Otra vez solamente asintió_

_-Makoto tu madre…. Ella… falleció…- Escucho que su padre decía otras cosas pero no escucho._

_Su cabecita estaba en otro lugar, en otro mundo quizás._

"_Makoto tu madre falleció"_

"_Makoto tu madre falleció"_

"_Makoto tu madre falleció"_

"_Makoto tu madre falleció"_

"_Makoto tu madre falleció"_

_Era el único eco que hacía, lo único que era capaz de escuchar._

_Estaba en shock_

_-M-makoto-k-kun?- Una de las sensei pudo ver su shock _

_-N-no- susurro_

_-Lo siento Makoto pero tu madre murió hace menos de 2 horas- Era tal la frialdad con las que lo decía que no era capaz de entender._

_-Cállate! Es mentira! Mentiroso!- Apunto a su padre con lagrimas que había intentado retener pero las muy traicioneras había salido sin mas_

_-Makoto-kun…- había visto como una de sus maestra rompía en llanto, pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba, en otro caso hubiera llorando con ella aunque no supiera porque pero no, el ahora necesitaba saber que eso solo era una pura y vil mentira de su padre._

_Sintió como su otra maestra lo abrazaba con fuerza_

_-…- suspiro- Makoto no es una mentira, tu madre murió- otra vez… otra vez esa frialdad, porque?! PORQUE SU PADRE ERA ASI?! SI SU MADRE FALLECIO EL POR LO MENOS DEBERIA ESTAR TRISTE! PORQUE?!_

_Sin más respondió al abrazo de su maestra y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho a sus apenas 5 añitos._

_Había llorando por horas, siendo abrazado por sus dos maestras y la miraba fija de su padre, había llorando hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, hasta que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, hasta que al final termino cayendo dormido en los brazos de sus maestras._

_Ya una vez Makoto dormido llevado en brazos por uno de los guarda espaldas de Shinichi_

_En el funeral de su madre, el no hizo más que llorar, no sabía de donde salían, pues pensó que ya las había sacado todas que se había quedado seco por completo._

_En un lugar un poco más alejado pudo ver a sus abuelos, los padres de mamita, ellos también eran las pocas personas que le demostraban cariño hacia el así que sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos de su abuelas, una mujer de 60 años de edad, pero pelo negro naturalmente pero tenía varias canas, piel un poco bronceada, ojos azules._

_-Mako-chan…- Dijo su abuelita con tristeza mientras lo abrazaba_

_\- abuelita…snif… mi mamita… ella… snif- Trata de hablar con normalidad pero tal el dolor que su pacho sentía que no podía, su garganta quemaba siempre que trataba articular alguna palabra_

_-Ya Mako-chan no llores- escucho la voz de su abuelito un hombre de 65 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida como la misma leche._

_-Mako-chan…- Fue un poco separado para así mirar a los ojos de su abuela- Tienes que ser fuerte si? No tienes que llorar, tu mamita esta en un hermoso lugar ahora- Miro sin comprender a su abuela._

_En un hermoso lugar? Lejos de el? Tan mal hijo fue que su mamita lo había abandonado así?_

_-Abuelita…- susurro ganándose la atención de dicha pronunciada_

_-Que sucede Mako-chan?- _

_-Fui... fui tan malo… que mi mamita me abandono?- dijo mirándola ganándose asi un abrazo_

_-No para nada… fuiste una hijo ejemplar y eres un nieto hermoso, eres un niño bueno… eres un ángel, un ángel que ilumino la vida de tu mamita…. Nunca piensas lo contrario si?-_

_-umm- Asintió ante las palabras de su abuela_

_-Ven vamos a despedirnos de tu mama si?- _

_-Si…-_

_Hay frente a la lapida tenia escrito el nombre de su querida mamita_

_Imayoshi Alice_

_-Sayonara mami...- Deja una flores, para ser mas exactos Lirios Blancas, el mas que nadie que su madre amaba los Lirios Blancos._

_Mucha gente se despide de su madre, su tío Imayoshi Yuki, junto a su esposa Nanase Nagisa y su primo Imayoshi Shouichi._

_-Makoto-kun- Hablaron a su espalda y pudo ver a su tío agarrado de la mano de su primo- Ven Makoto-kun-_

_-…- Simplemente negó con la cabeza, ya había pasado por lo menos 2 horas desde todos se fueron pero Makoto nunca quiso separarse de la tumba de su mamita, solo estaban sus tíos junto a su primo y un guarda espalda de su padre, porque este se había ido a una "reunión importante" según él._

_-Inténtalo campeón- Yuki le dijo a su pequeños hijo de cabello negros, con los ojos cerrado que usaba anteojos, Makoto muchas veces se pregunto para qué usaba anteojos si este nunca abria los ojos, o el nunca lo había visto_

_-Si- _

_Sin más el mayor se fueron dejando solos a los menores_

_-Nee Makoto-Hablo para llamar la atención del nombrado y bien que si pudo_

_-Que?- Hablo sin apartar la miraba de la tumba_

_Se acerco hacia él y miro la tumba de su tía, si bien decirle "entiendo tu dolor" seria patético, el no podría entender ya que no era su madre la que había muerte._

_Simplemente abrazo a su primo y pudo sentir como este prácticamente "saltaba" de la sorpresa_

_-Quieres llorar?- _

_-Ya no-_

_-Quieres reír?-_

_-Para nada...-_

_-Entonces que es lo que quieres?-_

_-Quiero… q-quiero que me devuelvan a mi mami!- Grito llorando, abrazando a su primo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Que no pudieron hacer más que mirar con mera angustia y triste ante tal escena._

Pudieron sacarlo del cementerio ya una vez que estaba cansado, desde entonces él había cambiado a través de la Primaria había sido agredido muchas veces, con incontables burlas.

Hasta que llego el día que dijeron algo que no debieron decir nunca

"No tiene mama porque está en el infierno"

Ese día dejo de existir ese ser dulce, tierno y amable ese día dejo de existir el viejo Makoto para dar a conocer al nuevo Hanamiya Makoto.

El chico malo que nadie quería cerca.


End file.
